Earth
Earth is home to the Human race and is the planet that Zim is trying to take over and/or destroy. Almighty Tallest Red and Almighty Tallest Purple, not wanting Zim to ruin Operation Impending Doom II like he ruined Operation Impending Doom, sent Zim to the far reaches of space. The Almighty Tallest didn't expect Zim to encounter a planet when they sent him there, hoping that he'd die on an airless rock, or that it would turn out to be "one of those exploding head planets." Much to their chagrin and Zim's delight, Earth turned out to be a heavily populated planet with technology vastly inferior to the Irkens, full ripe for conquest. So, Zim is determined to gain the Tallests' trust by conquering Earth. But unfortionately, Zim fails every time. Galactic location During the Great Assigning on planet Conventia, a map is shown of all explored space, which the Irkens intend to conquer in their new campaign. Earth took the form of a small paper note taped on the extreme edge of the map, with a drawing of a planet with a big ? on it, possibly because its existence was only guessed at based on long range Irken scans. Presumably, this means that Earth is at the extreme fringe of known space, in the backwaters away from major alien races like the Irkens, Voort, and Meekrob. It took Zim about six months to travel to Earth from the main Irken fleet at Conventia. Compounded by the fact that Earth was "added" to Operation Impending Doom II at the last minute, it presumably has an extremely low priority in the Irken Empire's renewed campaign to conquer the galaxy. Indeed, the Almighty Tallest essentially treat Zim's continued presence on Earth as an exile that Zim himself is not aware of, which keeps Zim occupied and as far away from the main Irken fleets as possible. Therefore, it will probably be many years before the main Irken fleet led by the Massive arrives at Earth, if at all. Society It is a dark and satirical version of the real-life Earth. This Earth is more technologically-advanced, but the intelligence of the human race is greatly reduced and deteriorated. Practically every human on the planet is stupid, except for Professor Membrane, Ms. Bitters, Dib and Gaz. It possesses many stereotypes and generalizations seen in the real Earth, except humorously exaggerated. Several fictional companies and franchises in the show are parodies or mockeries of similar ones seen in modern society. It seems likely that Invader Zim is set a few years into the future, as most Earth water is polluted, and the sky is red, not to mention the ability to travel to Mercury in a few minutes. Trivia *This version of planet Earth has many restaurants that are parodies of real life ones, such as McMeaties (McDonald's) Krazy Taco (Taco Bell) and Bloaty's Pizza Hog (Chuck E Cheese's). *When viewing Earth from space, it always has a hurricane on it, appearing to be about to make landfall in Florida. Its position and apparent strength suggest that it may be, or be intended to look like, Hurricane Andrew. Notes Category:Planets Category:The Solar System